Klaron Shatterstone
Klaron "the Fox" Shatterstone is an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Klaron Shatterstone is a well respected and accomplished bard in the Thorgain Kingdom, building his reputation slowly and over many years as an excellent bard and entertainer. His savvy business acumen on top of his bardic ability earned him the nickname "The Fox." In 1072 his clansman, Kyril Shatterstone, asked him to come to Emeron City and help operate his new venture, a tavern called the Brewmaster's Beerstien that he was building with Russel Cormack and Beastnut. Klaron agreed and did so. His spectacular entertainment and business skills, along with the excellent menu and the fame of the owners, helped to make the tavern a rousing success. As the years went by Kyril died of old age, leaving his portion of the business to Klaron, who continues to run it. He is also frequently seen singing, and several times a night plays at his harpsichord while chugging flagons of beer in one gulp. History The Fox worked regularly with Trista Ravenlark in her efforts to clean up the various underworld gangs of Emeron City, often passing along information he gleaned from the tavern that she could use in her efforts, and even after the Raven's Eye was established as the preeminent underworld gang in the capital they continued to collaborate. Helping Gather the Heroes of Prophecy In 1129 Klaron secretly provided intelligence to the Great White Wizard Dillman on which of his patrons might fit the descriptions he provided of individuals from the first passages of the Yortorian Prophecy. This allowed Dillman to target Lylena, Dedekind Fried and Pott'z and begin the process of the Heroes of Prophecy coming together. During the War of the Alliance In 1159 Klaron allowed the Brewmaster's Beerstien to be the place of several clandestine meetings for Trista and Dillman, as well as some of their other allies who were trying to suss out and fight against the efforts of the Throne. It was in the secret room beneath the tavern that Dillman held the meeting with Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Lazrith, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Arocan Gialiadin II to discuss the false charges against Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue and where the plan was hatched to break them out of prison before they could be executed. Klaron was aware of of the situation with the Joined of Yotia and that they were in hiding, but did not have any hand in securing them from danger. Later that year, Trista Ravenlark came to the tavern along with Rongul Ruddletater. She explained that he'd been nosing around the Penderghast's home and nearly spotted by the city watch, but that an agent of hers had intercepted him first. She explained that she had reason to believe that the Joined of Vesper would likely be coming to meet with Rongul, but that he needed a job and to lay low in the meantime. After testing Ron's cooking Klaron offered him a job for as long as was needed. In Lion of 1159, Klaron received word that the Joined of Vesper would be entering the city and had been directed to the Brewmaster's Beerstien. A meeting was arranged between them, Dillman, Trista Ravenlark, and professors Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood. Klaron kept his eye out for them, and quietly ushered them to the secret meeting room downstairs, where one of the wizards teleported them away after an initial meeting. Raid on the Brewmaster's Beerstien In the early morning hours of the 24th of Lion, an force of town guardsmen barged into the Brewmaster's Beerstien demanding the arrest of Klaron and anyone inside. Since it was so early only Klaron and one of his employees, a dwarf named Morgrim, were present. Klaron acted fast though, using his bard magic to slow them down while he and Morgrim fled out the back. Klaron magically conjured a pony and the two rode away. He managed to receive a message from Trista suggesting he rendezvoused at the Hemlock Tops Forest, where he met up with her, Professor Chickwood, the Joined of Vesper and Yotia and the Penderghast family. Given the political climate, Klaron opted to head for the Thorgain Kingdom with the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts and he and Morgrim traveled with them. Personality and Abilities The Fox is a well renowned bard in the Thorgain Kingdom and in Emeron City. He is boisterous, friendly, funny and welcoming, the perfect personality for a tavern keeper and bard. Klaron is an especially canny business man with good negotiating abilities and a keen sense of what people want. Though often friendly and polite, he unerringly knows how to get a good deal out of someone, often coming out on top in negotiations. As a bard The Fox is skilled in music and poetry. He has a good singing voice and is a capable harpsichord player. He is able to cast a smattering of arcane spells and had decent knowledge of history, lore and local events as well. He is able to chug a flagon of ale in a single gulp, which he often works into his show by getting the whole tavern to sing the traditional "Ziggy Socky" dwarf song while playing on his harpsichord before taking an ale in each hand and drinking both in less than three seconds. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs